Urband Legend
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kumpulan cerita horror pendek tentang urband legend yang terkenal. Seperti apakah ceritanya?
1. Pizza

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Urband Legend's Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **JUDUL:**

" **PIZZA"**

 **CAST:**

 **-UCHIHA SASUKE-**

.

.

Seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kakinya patah dan ia harus beristirahat beberapa hari di dalam rumah hingga kondisinya pulih. Ia tinggal di apartemen bersama istrinya, Uchiha Sakura. Sayangnya istrinya harus bekerja sehingga tak bisa merawatnya.

Beberapa hari pertama, Sasuke merasa senang karena bisa tinggal di rumah seharian. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan.

Suatu hari saat menyalakan televisi, ia mendengar suara anak-anak berlari di lantai atasnya. Ia berpikir ini aneh, sebab jam segini harusnya anak-anak belum pulang dari sekolah. Esoknya, ia juga mendengar suara anak bermain dari lantai atas.

Sasuke merasa lapar dan memesan dua kotak pizza melalui layanan pesan antar. Ia merasa sudah kenyang setelah memakan sekotak pizza dan merasa tak sanggup menghabiskan satu kotak pizza lagi. Jika ia menunggu istrinya pulang, mungkin pizza itu rasanya sudah tak enak lagi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbuat baik dengan memberikan pizza itu pada keluarga yang tinggal di atasnya. Bukannya ada anak-anak tinggal disana? Mereka pasti senang dengan pizza gratis.

Dengan kepayahan Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan naik menggunakan lift. "Ouch...ouch..." sesekali ia mengerang karena kakinya belum sembuh benar ketika berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atasnya itu.

Ting tong!

Ia menekan bel, namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Sasuke pun memutuskan menekan kembali bel itu sampai beberapa kali, dan kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam pintu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu.

"Saya tetangga yang tinggal satu lantai di bawah anda." Sasuke menyahut ramah.

Pintu dibuka, namun hanya sedikit. Dari sela pintu, terlihat wajah seorang wanita separuh baya. Namun kamar itu sangat gelap sehingga yang bisa ia lihat hanya kepala wanita itu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda mau pizza? Saya tadi memesannya namun tidak habis. Mungkin anda mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ehm, mungkin anak-anak anda mau?"

Tiba-tiba terlihat kepala seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan di bawahnya. Mereka pasti anak-anak yang kerap ia dengar suaranya saat bermain.

Ketiga wajah itu menatapnya, berbaris membentuk satu lajur dari atas ke bawah.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sang nyonya rumah kembali bersuara. "Baiklah, kami mau." katanya datar dengan raut ekspresi yang tetap tidak berubah. Bahkan ketiga kepala yang menatap Sasuke secara intens, tidak memalingkan perhatiannya barang sedetikpun dari dirinya.

Sedikit risih dan canggung, Sasuke menyusupkan kotak pizza yang ia miringkan membentuk garis vertikal kedalam celah pintu. Wanita itu menerima pizza pemberiannya, dan pintu itupun dibanting, tertutup.

Menghela napas lega, Sasuke kemudian berbalik, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh. Seluruh bulu kuduknya terasa mengigil. Wajah ketiga orang itu terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Sesuatu seperti terasa ganjil. Sembari berpikir, ia mengambil langkah cepat, tanpa peduli rasa sakit di kakinya, untuk segera menuju lift.

Ketiga wajah mereka membentuk garis, pikirnya.

Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggunya untuk datang.

Membentuk garis vertikal, dari atas ke bawah. Satu wajah di atas wajah yang lain.

Ia menekan tombol lift kembali, namun lift itu tak kunjung datang.

Ada yang aneh dengan wajah mereka..

Lift itu terlalu lama. Sasuke memutuskan menggunakan tangga.

Wajah tampak berbaris, satu di atas yang lain ... itu mustahil!

Ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya ketika ia menapaki tangga dengan langkah panik. Rupanya Sasuke mulai menyadari apa yang salah dengan keluarga itu.

Hanya ada kepala, tanpa badan ...

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menelepon polisi. Polisi datang beberapa saat kemudian, walaupun laporan yang diberikannya tampak gila. Mereka tetap memeriksa kamar diatas kamar Sasuke dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tubuh wanita dan kedua anaknya itu ditemukan di bak kamar mandi.

Kepala mereka terpenggal.

Mereka juga menemukan suami wanita itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memenggal kepala istri dan anak-anaknya dengan gergaji. Namun ia bersumpah istri dan kedua anak-anaknya masih hidup.

Polisi berkesimpulan pria itu menjadi gila dan membunuh keluarganya.

Namun polisi menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamar itu.

Di meja dapur tergeletak sebuah kotak pizza.

Ketika dibuka, isinya sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Ada bekas gigitan-gigitan kecil di pizza itu, seolah-olah ada anak-anak kecil yang memakannya.

.

.

 **Story 1 -FIN-**

.

.

Kayanya selama bulan puasa Nagi akan publish fic ini aja sambil berusaha lanjutin fic lainnya yang masih gantung. Alur cerita ini Nagi ambil dari salah satu urband legend terkenal diberbagai penjuru dunia. Karna ringan dan gampang diketik jadi Nagi ga ngerasa berat ditengah padatnya aktifitas. Hehehe...

Buat yang nunggu fic Nagi yang lain, nanti deh ya, lagi dalam proses kok. Karna banyak tugas kerja dan ini-itu jadi konsentrasinya kebagi, sekalinya ada waktu luang malah ga ada mood, pengennya bikin fic lain yang alurnya gampang seperti fic ini. Dan kemungkinan akan ada cerita-cerita lain dalam tema ini. Anggep aja Nagi lagi dongengin kalian. Wkwkwk...

Minta pendapat kalian ya mengenai cerita ini. Kalo menurut kalian bagus dan menarik akan Nagi lanjut ke story berikutnya. Ohohoho itu aja deh author notes dari saya.

Jaa matta nee :)


	2. Keyhole (Lubang kunci)

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Urband Legend's Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **JUDUL :**

" **KEYHOLE (Lubang kunci)"**

 **CAST :**

 **-HATAKE KAKASHI-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak bernama Hatake Kakashi, datang ke sebuah hotel. Ketika _check in_ , sang resepsionis memperingatkannya,

"Tolong jangan masuk ke kamar yang tak ada nomornya."

Kakashi mengangguk dan segera mencari kamarnya yang bernomor 107. Saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah kamar tanpa nomor yang tadi dikatakan sang resepsionis. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa isinya.

Ia hanya melihat seorang wanita tua berwajah pucat sedang duduk di tengah ruangan. Aneh sekali, seakan-akan seluruh kulit tubuh wanita itu berwarna putih, tidak seperti kulit manusia kebanyakan.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

Karena ketakutan, iapun segera lari ke kamarnya.

Malam harinya Kakashi tak bisa tidur. Ia masih penasaran mengapa resepsionis itu memperingatkannya untuk menjauhi kamar tersebut. Dan mengapa pula kamar itu tidak diberi nomor?

Karna penasaran, saat itu juga Kakashi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengendap-ngendap di lorong hotel, dan mengintip kamar itu sekali lagi melalui lubang kunci.

Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah warna merah.

Kakashi berpikir, mungkin wanita itu merasa terganggu karena ia tadi mengintipnya dan memutuskan untuk menutup lubang kunci dengan sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Alhasil ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya saat akan check out, Kakashi menanyakan mengapa kamar yang ia lihat kemarin tidak diberi nomor.

Resepsionis itupun bercerita dengan wajah sedih.

"Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri yang menginap di kamar itu. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan sang suami membunuh istrinya. Sejak kejadian itu, kami tak berani menyewakan kamar tersebut, jadi kami mencopot nomornya dan membiarkannya kosong."

Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung pergi dan tertawa. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan cerita hantu. Yang ia lihat kemarin jelas-jelas manusia dan bukan hantu.

"Oya," sang respsionis berkata ketika pria itu hampir sampai di ambang pintu, "Wanita itu tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Ia menderita kelainan genetik sehingga seluruh kulit tubuhnya berwarna putih."

Langkah pria itu terhenti. Sang resepsionis melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan matanya merah."

.

.

 **Story 2 -FIN-**

.

.

Kira kira ada yang ngerti ga? Kalo ga, nanti nagi jelasin di chap berikutnya. Hehehe...


	3. Red Robe (Jubah Merah)

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Urband Legend Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **JUDUL:**

" **RED ROBE (Jubah merah)"**

 **CAST:**

 **-HYUGA HINATA-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sedang berlibur di Amerika dan memutuskan menginap di sebuah hotel murah untuk menghemat uangnya. Saat ia tiba di kamarnya, Hinata menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamar 66 di lantai ke-6. Secara teknis, kamarnya bernomor 666.

Ia bergidik ngeri. Namun ia berpikir, ini semua pasti hanya kebetulan. Hinata pun tak terlalu memikirkannya dan pergi mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan jubah mandi putih bertudung yang sudah disiapkan pihak hotel untuk para tamunya.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ada seorangpun di luar sana. Sedikit bingung dengan wajah mengernyit, Iapun kembali menutup pintu dan bergegas untuk berganti pakaian.

Tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya lagi. Kali ini ketika ia membuka pintu, Hinata melihat seorang gadis kecil memakai jubah mandi bertudung yang sama persis seperti yang tadi ia pakai. Hanya saja bedanya punya gadis itu warnanya merah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dimana orang tuamu?" Hinata bertanya. Ia merasa iba melihat wajah gadis kecil bertudung merah itu sembab, tampak seperti habis menangis.

"Saya terkunci di luar kamar. Anda bisa membantu saya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke resepsionis. Kasihan, pikirnya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Dalam perjalanan menuju resepsionis, ia bercakap-cakap dengan si gadis kecil.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

Mungkin gadis ini sudah diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing, pikir Hinata.

Iapun mencoba bertanya lagi, "Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa kamarmu di lantai ini juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan meja resepsionis. Hinata segera berbicara pada seorang pemuda yang menyapa ramah didepan meja resepsionis, Hinata berusaha mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya pada si pemuda.

"Bisakah anda membantu gadis kecil ini? Dia terkunci di luar kamarnya."

Resepsionis itu melongok, "Gadis yang mana?" Tanyanya bingung. Alisnya tampak mengerut jadi satu.

"Gadis berjubah merah ini..." Jari telunjuk Hinata mengarah kesamping. Namun ketika ia menoleh, tak ada seorang pun di sana, "Aneh, dia tadi di sini. Katanya dia menginap di lantai 6, sama seperti saya."

"Lantai 6?" Resepsionis itu tampak heran, "Setahu saya hanya anda tamu yang menginap di lantai 6."

"Tapi tadi ada gadis yang memakai jubah mandi bertudung warna merah,"

Resepsionis itu menghela napas, "Anda sudah bertemu 'dia' rupanya."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dahulu pernah terjadi sebuah tragedi di hotel ini. Kami tak suka membicarakannya, namun karena anda sudah melihat 'dia', apa boleh buat. Dahulu ada sepasang suami istri menginap di lantai 6 bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka menginap di kamar 66, sama seperti anda. Namun mereka berdua bertengkar dan sang suami menembak istrinya. Dia lalu membunuh anaknya sendiri. Saat itu, anak itu memakai jubah mandi putih yang langsung berwarna merah karena terkena darahnya. Tapi pria itu tetap tak puas. Ia mengisi senjatanya dan mulai menembaki semua orang di hotel ini, karyawan serta para tamunya juga."

Napas Hinata terasa terhenti karena ketakutan. Namun cerita sang resepsionis ternyata belumlah selesai. Resepsionis itu lalu berbalik dan menunjukkan lubang merah di punggungnya.

"Lihat, di sini dia menembakku."

.

.

 **Story 3 -FIN-**

.

.

Buat yang chap kemarin. Kalian semua benar. Yang diintip kedua kalinya oleh kakashi adalah mata si hantu wanita itu sendiri. Si hantu rupanya tahu dan berbalik mengintip kakashi lewat lubang kuncinya. Hahaha...

Untuk chap berikutnya, kalian mau siapa yang jadi pemerannya? Nagi bingung ngatur chara-nya sendiri. Hmph!


	4. Wristband (Gelang)

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Urband Legend Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **JUDUL:**

" **WRISTBAND (Gelang)"**

 **CAST:**

 **-UZUMAKI NARUTO-**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Korea, terdapat peraturan yang berlaku di semua rumah sakit. Ketika pasien masih hidup, gelang berwarna putih diikatkan di lengan kanan mereka. Gelang itu berisi nama pasien serta informasi lainnya. Namun ketika pasien meninggal, gelang itu dilepas dan digantikan dengan sebuah gelang merah yang diikatkan di lengan kiri sebelum jenazahnya dibawa ke kamar mayat.

Kisah ini terjadi pada seorang dokter yang sedang shift malam di sebuah rumah sakit. Dokter itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dokter spesialis dari Jepang yang sedang dipindah tugaskan di Korea.

Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan shift malamnya pukul 2 dini hari dan merasa sangat lelah. Rumah sakit tampak sangat sepi sebab pada jam 2 dini hari, tentu semua pasien sedang terlelap dan sebagian besar perawat juga telah pulang.

Naruto berjalan menuju lift dan naik dari lantai lima untuk turun ke basement, dimana mobilnya diparkir. Di dalam lift hanya tampak seorang wanita tua. Ia berdiri di samping wanita tua itu, yang tampaknya juga ingin turun di basement.

Begitu lift mereka sampai di basement, pintu lift terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berpakaian putih yang sedang berjalan lunglai di basement padahal masih memakai pakaian rawat rumah sakit.

Aneh, pikirnya.

Wanita yang tadi bersamanya pun bersiap hendak keluar dari lift.

Namun Naruto menahannya ketika melihat sesuatu di tangan pria itu. Segera, ia menarik wanita yang tadi bersamanya kembali ke dalam lift. Dengan panik ia menekan tombol ke lantai lima dan pintu lift pun tertutup kembali.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" wanita itu tampak marah karena Naruto menariknya masuk kembali.

"Anda beruntung saya tadi tidak membiarkan anda keluar." Ujar Naruto dengan raut pucat, "Anda tidak melihat, di tangan kiri pria tadi ada gelang merah? Berarti dia sudah meninggal!"

"Gelang merah?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya, "Maksudmu seperti ini?"

.

.

 **Story 4 -FIN-**


	5. Teke teke

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Urband Legend Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **JUDUL:**

" **TEKE-TEKE"**

 **CAST:**

 **-UCHIHA ITACHI / HOSHIGAKI KISAME-**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah ini terjadi di Jepang. Alkisah di tengah salju yang tengah turun, dua orang masinis menjalankan sebuah lokomotif ke stasiun kereta terdekat. Saat mereka tiba di bawah suatu jembatan di daerah yang cukup terpencil, tiba-tiba saja …

Braaak…

Kreeek…

Dua masinis itu melihat sesosok bayangan jatuh tepat di depan mereka. Kedua masinis ini cukup berpengalaman untuk merasakan bahwa kereta yang mereka kendalikan telah menggilas sesuatu.

Sang masinis berusaha keras menghentikan keretanya dan lokomotif itu berhenti kira-kira beberapa ratus meter dari tempat kejadian.

Salah satu masinis bernama Itachi memutuskan turun untuk memastikan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berjalan susah payah di atas gumpalan salju dan tepat di bawah jembatan yang tadi mereka lewati, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Terdapat tubuh seorang wanita di tengah rel.

Tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua karena terlindas kereta.

Satu bagian adalah bagian atas tubuh wanita itu, mulai dari kepala hingga ke pinggang. Bagian satunya adalah bagian pinggang hingga kaki wanita itu.

Ia tak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjangnya. Darah wanita itu membasahi salju yang berada di bawahnya.

Warna merah mengingatkan masinis itu akan es serut dengan sirup merah yang biasa ia makan saat kecil.

Itachi buru-buru menghapus pikiran mengerikan itu dan segera kembali pada temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang masinis satunya yang bernama Kisame saat melihat temannya kembali.

"Ada… ada wanita tertabrak. Kondisinya sangat mengerikan. Kemungkinan ia melompat dari atas jembatan. Aku akan memanggil bantuan ke pos polisi terdekat. Kau tetap di sini ya?"

Pada zaman itu, komunikasi belumlah secanggih sekarang. Apalagi saat itu cuaca sedang buruk.

Itachi akhirnya meninggalkan Kisame untuk mencari bantuan. Seperginya Itachi, Kisame dengan sabar menunggu di dalam lokomotif. Ia tahu tak ada jadwal kereta melewati daerah ini, jadi ia tenang saja meletakkan lokomotifnya di sini. Selain itu, lokasi ini amat terpencil. Bahkan tak ada satupun rumah di sana.

Hujan salju telah berhenti, meninggalkan tumpukan salju yang tebal di luar. Hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan dari tiang listrik yang menemani lokomotif itu di tengah kegelapan malam.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kisame mulai mendengar suara di luar lokomotif.

Sreeeek…sreeeek…

Terdengar seperti suara sesuatu tengah diseret.

"Itachi?" Kisame memanggil nama rekannya. Namun mana mungkin ia kembali secepat itu. Ia pun mendekat. "Halo, ada orang di situ?"

Tiba-tiba pintu lokomotif terbuka dengan bunyi "Brak" keras. Disusul jeritan Kisame ditengah kegelapan malam.

 **...**

Beberapa jam kemudian barulah Itachi kembali bersama sejumlah polisi. Mereka harus melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju sehingga perlu waktu lama untuk kembali.

Namun begitu sampai di TKP, Itachi bergidik ngeri melihat hanya satu bagian tubuh saja yang tergeletak di situ. Hanya ada bagian bawah wanita itu, sementara bagian atasnya lenyap. Masih tersisa bekas ceceran darah dan juga bekas seretan.

Apa ada yang memindahkan tubuh wanita itu, pikir sang masinis. Namun mana mungkin. Apa tujuannya?

Itachi dan para polisi pun menuju lokomotif yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Kisame!" panggilnya sedikit kencang. Ia heran melihat pintu lokomotif terbuka. Ketika masuk, Itachi tak melihat siapapun di dalam lokomotif. Hanya ada tumpukan salju yang masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Itachi sangat heran. Kisame adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Mana mungkin dia meninggalkan lokomotif ini begitu saja saat ia diminta menjaganya.

Akhirnya Itachi dan polisi lainnya mencari-cari keberadaan Kisame. Namun, ia seperti lenyap ditelan malam. Tak ada jejak di tanah. Semua jejak sudah tertimbun oleh salju yang kembali turun.

Beberapa jam mereka mencari namun tak ada hasil. Saat Itachi mulai putus asa, ia mendongak ke atas. Napasnya seakan terhenti. Dengan ketakutan ia menunjuk ke atas. Para polisi pun ikut memandang ke atas.

Mereka semua ketakutan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Bahkan pengalaman para polisi itu selama puluhan tahun menangani kasus kejahatan seperti tak ada apa-apanya. Mereka belum pernah melihat sesuatu semengerikan ini.

Di atas tiang listrik, tubuh Kisame sudah kaku karena membeku. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Entah apa yang telah membunuhnya, suhu yang di bawah nol ataukah rasa takutnya. Sementara di pinggang Kisame melingkar bagian tubuh wanita yang tertabrak itu. Bagian pinggang ke atas, memeluk erat sang masinis yang telah tewas.

.

.

 **Story 5 -FIN-**


	6. The Vault Room

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Urband Legend Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karna ini ceritanya bergilir jadi para pemerannya pun juga beda-beda. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita yang Nagi baca di internet dan Nagi denger dari beberapa pihak, cuma alurnya sedikit diubah jadi versi saya. Ohohoho...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUDUL :**

" **THE VAULT ROOM"**

 **(RUANG BAWAH TANAH)**

 **CAST :**

 **-NARA SHIKAMARU**

 **.**

 **.**

Nara Shikamaru menerima pekerjaan sebagai pengurus makam. Ini sebenarnya bukan jenis pekerjaan yang ia inginkan. Namun apa boleh buat, ia sangat membutuhkan uang dan hanya pekerjaan ini yang berhasil ia dapatkan dalam waktu singkat.

Shikamaru sangat takut pada mayat, namun untunglah pekerjaannya hanyalah pekerjaan-pekerjaan ringan. Tugasnya hanyalah menyapu, memotong rumput, dan membersihkan makam. Sedangkan tugas-tugas yang berhubungan dengan mayat seperti menyiapkan jenazah dan prosesi pemakaman adalah tugas para pengurus makam yang lebih senior.

Namun ada satu hal yang dibenci oleh pemuda itu. Ia memang tak perlu melihat mayat secara langsung saat bekerja. Namun ada kalanya ia bekerja di ruangan bawah tanah tempat peti-peti mati berisi jenazah disimpan. Di negara Barat, orang-orang kaya biasanya membuat sebuah ruangan bawah tanah dimana peti-peti mati mereka dan keluarga mereka diletakkan, bukan dikubur seperti orang biasa.

Pemuda itu sangat membenci ruang bawah tanah, sebab ruangan itu gelap, berdebu, dan penuh mayat.

Suatu hari, Shikamaru ditugasi untuk membersihkan sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Dengan berat hati ia melakukan tugasnya itu.

Saat ia sedang membersihkan papan-papan nama yang ada di ruangan itu, angin kencang bertiup dan menutup pintu kamar bawah tanah. Shikamaru langsung panik dan berusaha membukanya, namun percuma.

Ia terkunci di ruangan penuh mayat.

Shikamaru mencoba berteriak, namun tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Ia lalu mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melihat sebuah jendela di atas ruangan.

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela itu dengan enggan. Berarti ia bisa merangkak keluar lewat jendela. Masalahnya, jendela itu letaknya sangat tinggi. Ia tak mungkin dapat mencapainya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Yang ada di situ hanyalah peti-peti mati.

Shikamaru mendapatkan akal.

Bila ia menumpuk peti-peti itu, ia dapat membuat semacam tangga yang dapat digunakannya untuk mencapai jendela diatas. Ia lalu mencoba mengalahkan ketakutannya dan mulai memindahkan peti-peti mati itu.

Di luar dugaannya, peti-peti itu ternyata ringan. Mungkin karena mayat di dalamnya sudah lama membusuk dan meninggalkan tulang belulang saja.

Ia berhasil menumpuk beberapa peti mati dan mulai naik.

"Ouch!" teriak Shikamaru lirih. Ia merasakan sakit di tumitnya. Ia menduga kayu dari peti mati itu yang menggoresnya.

"Ouch!" rasa perih itu kembali lagi. Namun ia terus melanjutkan mendaki peti-peti mati itu, meskipun nyeri itu terus terasa.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai jendela itu dan merangkak keluar.

Pemuda itu berjalan kepincangan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan penjaga makam yang merupakan bosnya, Kakuzu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kakuzu keheranan.

Pemuda itupun menceritakan segalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan terpincang seperti itu?"

"Tadi kaki saya tergores kayu dari peti mati."

"Mana, coba aku periksa."

Shikamaru duduk di atas sebuah batu nisan dan Kakuzu kemudian memeriksa tumit pemuda itu.

Tak lama Kakuzu menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat.

"Tapi ini bukan luka goresan kayu, nak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ini bekas gigitan manusia …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story 6 -Fin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo balik lagi dicemilan misteri. Wkwkwk... Karena nagi bingung pakai nama siapa jadi nagi putuskan untuk pakai Shika~ horeee...

Ohohoho! Kurang serem ya? Makanya nagi bilang cemilan.


	7. Love Test

**Urband Legend Fanfiction**

 **Love Test**

 **Ino Yamanaka - Sai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di Jepang, ada seorang gadis muda yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya di sebuah desa terpencil. Dia sangat cantik, rambutnya pirang dan panjang, kulitnya putih bersih dan memiliki mata biru yang indah. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino. Pemuda-pemuda Jepang banyak yang datang dari jauh hanya untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Kecantikanya sangat terkenal, banyak pemuda yang akan muncul di depan pintunya, mengaku mencintainya dan memohon untuk diizinkan mengajaknya keluar malam.

Namun, masalahnya tidak ada pemuda yang bisa berlama-lama kencan dengannya. Sebelum malam berakhir, para pemuda yang berkencan dengan Ino selalu melarikan diri, berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi dan semuanya menolak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, para pemuda berhenti datang dan orang tuanya mulai putus asa, takut putri mereka takkan pernah memiliki suami. Rumor mulai menyebar ke seluruh desa. Orang-orang mulai berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis cantik itu. Beberapa orang bertanya-tanya apa ia memiliki kepribadian yang mengerikan. Yang lain berpendapat bahwa ia memiliki beberapa jenis cacat mengerikan yang bisa membuat semua pemuda melarikan diri.

Orangtuanya bingung. Mereka tidak bisa mengerti kenapa banyak pemuda yang takut dengan putri mereka? Padahal Ino begitu cantik, lembut dan ceria. Dia patuh, rajin dan tak pernah mengeluh ketika ibunya meminta untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Suatu hari, ketika ayahnya di kebun sedang memotong rumput, seorang pemuda datang menemui beliau ke kebun.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Saya ingin berkencan dengan putri Anda," kata pemuda itu.

Sang ayah senang. "Mari, mari.." katanya, dengan senang hati memperkenalkan pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama lengkap Shimura Sai, pada Ino. Gadis itu tampak malu dan tidak berani melihat langsung pada wajah Sai. Ino berbicara dengan pelan, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar dan setiap kali dia berbicara, wajahnya tersipu merah.

Meskipun demikian, Sai terkesima dan kemudian mengajaknya berkencan. Ino menerima ajakan itu dan menemani Sai ke pintu ketika si pemuda akan keluar.

"Jangan sekarang," bisik Ino. "Kembalilah pada tengah malam, tapi jangan mengetuk terlalu keras atau kau akan membangunkan orang tuaku."

Sai nampak terkejut namun ia tetap datang kembali pada malam itu dan mengetuk pelan di jendela kamar tidur Ino. Jendela dibuka dan gadis itu turun.

"Sebelum aku jalan denganmu, kau harus janji padaku," bisiknya.

Sai mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Aku ingin kau memenuhi tes cinta," ucap Ino. "Jika kau berhasil, kau akan lulus tes. Berjanjilah jika kau gagal tes, jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini."

Sai tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang gadis cantik itu pikirkan, tetapi dia setuju untuk tetap diam. Dengan tangan di dada, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu kepada siapapun."

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku," kata Ino kemudian.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Sai bertanya, tapi Ino tidak menjawab.

Itu adalah malam yang gelap dan bulan sembunyi di balik lapisan awan. Di Jepang, mereka mengatakan itu adalah malam dimana banyak hantu berkeliaran. Mereka bisa mendengar suara tak menyenangkan dari anjing melolong di kejauhan. Mereka menyelinap diam-diam melalui jalan desa yang sepi sampai mereka tiba di tengah hutan.

Ino bergegas menuruni jalan gelap, Sai harus berlari untuk mengikutinya. Jalan itu berbatasan dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi seperti monster. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah makam tua.

Bulan muncul dari balik awan, Sai bisa melihat batu nisan tua ditutupi dengan tanaman merambat dan lumut yang merayap. Ino berdiri di tepi makam yang sepertinya masih baru. Sai melihatnya, gadis itu mengambil sekop tua berkarat dan mulai menggali, melemparkan gumpalan tanah di mana-mana. Kemudian, ia berlutut dan mengeruk tanah dengan tangannya sampai ia menemukan sebuah peti mati.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Ino mengangkat tutupnya, membuka kain putih, dan merobek lengan mayat itu. Lalu gadis itu menggigitnya. Dia mengunyah sambil menatap tepat dua mata onyx Sai yang membelalak kaget.

"Ini adalah tes cinta," desis gadis itu. "Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku lakukan. Kau akan makan apapun yang aku makan."

Saat itu juga, Ino merobek lengan satunya dan melemparkannya kepada Sai.

Tanpa ragu, Sai mengambil lengan itu dan menggigitnya. Dia terkejut. Sai tidak pernah berpikir kalau daging manusia itu lezat. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak makan mayat. Ini semua hanyalah lelucon. Itu adalah mayat permen, terbuat dari gula dan tepung beras.

Ino tertawa. "Haha.. Kau tahu, semua pemuda yang datang mengajakku kencan takut dengan ini, kau satu-satunya yang tidak melarikan diri. Aku ingin menikah dengan pemuda yang berani sepertimu. Sekarang, aku akan menerima cintamu."

Sai tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dalam kegelapan di tepi makam, menatap gadis itu dengan mata yang penuh kemarahan.

"Hanya permen?" geramnya dengan nada kecewa. "Kupikir kau sepertiku."

Saat itu juga, ia meraih sekop dan mulai menggali kuburan lain. Ketika ia menemukan peti mati, ia membukanya dan mulai melahap mayat di dalamnya.

Kali ini, Ino yang lari berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan kecewa kalau cerita kali ini ga berhubungan sama hantu2an. Soalnya urband legend yang aku denger, ga semuanya begitu. Ada sebagian yang berhubungan sama psikopat, pembunuhan, tapi tetep ada unsur horornya sih.

Buat chap depan pairnya NARUSASU ya. Ga yaoi kok, tenang aja buat yang straight. Cuma sekedar friendship mungkin. Pokoknya lihat aja nanti, dan jangan berpikir seru juga takutnya kalian malah kecewa nantinya.

Terus... Buat chap selanjutnya setelah NS, aku butuh pemeran cowok sama cewek. Bisakah kasih saya saran untuk pemerannya?


End file.
